1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the centering retention of ammunition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is shown in DE-AS No. 28 26 136 in which ammunition is stored in a tubular ammunition receiver. The ammunition is supported at the bottom of the cartridge case by a projection gripping the rim of the case. It is further retained by elastically supporting centering rolls in the tapering zone or projectile part of the ammunition. This type of retention can cause damage to the ammunition during the transfer of the ammunition from the tubular ammunition receiver into the breach of the gun. This damage occurs if the center of gravity of the ammunition migrates or shifts forward, past the centering rolls, and the front part of the ammunition tilts away transversely to the axis of the tubular ammunition receiver, i.e., transversely to the axis of the bore of the gun, thereby impacting on the rear edge of the barrel, which for sealing purposes is usually sharp.